


Dreamnotnap and Karlnapity Smut/Fluff

by shroomiefrog



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BDSM, Bondage, Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shroomiefrog/pseuds/shroomiefrog
Summary: MCYT smuts and fluffs for Karlnapity Nad Dreamnotnap, I could even do DNF, Karlnap, literally anybody within the Karlnapity and Dreamnotnap ships. Cool.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 148





	1. Requests!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first time writing smut and I don't know much about sex so I am just basing off what I have read before!! Feel free to request things. Fluff or Smut!! I cant do angst so im reeling away from that. If I say something wrong about something, please correct me!! I want to try to get these right!! :)

Request here please!! First real chapter will be a Dreamnotnap cause I love it! It will be nsfw by the way.


	2. Try Not to Laugh gone Wrong | Feral Boys (thats all of them)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While they were trying to film a video for a try not to laugh for George, they get a little outta hand and accidently made a fucking machine and decided to use it for fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said Dreamnotnap would be first because I didnt think I would get requests for a while but I surprisingly got requests so I am doing that instead!! (Note that I will do whatever request came first so please be patient. If I skip yours, I am probably not comfortable with doing it. I will probably let you know but please dont be mad if I don't do your request.)
> 
> Contains: Bottom!Dream, Basically a fucking machine, Praise, Jerking off, Slight overstimulation, use of safeword, beautifully wonderful aftercare

\- Requested by Wishdreamer -

I am coming back to address this- I totally skimmed over the fact that you had requested bondage and I am so so sorry- I didn't realize till after I finished the prompt.

"Karl.. What the hell did you just-" Dream held back a wheeze as he walked over to Karl making some contraption with a rod.

"Oh! Dream!! Can you stand here?" Karl asked as he pointed to an x marked on the floor.

"Sure?" Dream replied, confused.

"Great!! Just gonna put this glass around you...." Karl smiled as he placed glass around the front of the blonde, basically trapping him other than the opening behind him.

"Is that al-?" Dream asked as he started to turn around.

"Don't!! Don't move!!" Karl yelled from somewhere behind Dream.

"O-okay?" Dream muttered, very confused.

Dream could heard a repeater being placed and switched to a setting along with slime being smeared onto something.

"What are you doing back there, Karl?" Dream hummed.

"Just wait!!" Karl squealed.

Dream rolled his eyes but had a smile as Karl's laughs and giggles were always highly contagious. (Like catching corona virus from school lol)

"Okay... Can you take your pants off?" Karl asked.

"Wh-what!? Karl!! We are trying to make a video for George not a porn video!!" Dream exclaimed as he whipped his head around and saw what Karl had made.

"Come on!! Please!?!? We can always record his video tomorrow!!" Karl pleaded.

".... FINE," Dream huffed as he took his pants and underwear off, leaving them hang around his ankles.

"Will I be allowed to prep myself first?" Dream asked.

"Well duh. This would sorta hurt like a honker without it. Im not cruel like the other boys, you know that," Karl giggled.

"And I thank the gods for that," Dream wheezed as he grabbed the lube from Karl, not questioning how long Karl had planned for this as he was the one in the group that usually wore the pants.

He covered three of his fingers with the lube and worked one into his ass. He didn't moan though as it didn't feel like much, quickly shoving a second finger in. Karl was just sitting on the floor next to Dream outside the glass watching in content like a child would while watching a cartoon. Dream started moaning at the fourth finger. He was pumping his fingers in and out of his ass for a while before taking them out and nodding to Karl.

"Remember to use your safeword if it becomes to much, ok? I don't wanna hurt you..." Karl reminded Dream as he went behind Dream and to the matching.

Dream nodded instantly and put his hands on the glass, leaning on it as he prepared himself for the intrusion. Karl flicked the repeater so it would start off slow and turned it on. Dream moaned out once it bottomed out and than immediately left his ass only to come ramming back in a couple agonizing seconds later.

"D-does that feel good?" Karl asked, nervous that his boyfriend wouldn't have liked it.

"Y-yes!! Love it!! Please!! Ah~ Faster!!" Dream moaned out as he quickly nodded his head.

Karl turned it up two notches and then settled back down next to Dream, watching in content as the blonde moaned helplessly, his face beat red and moans spilling out of his mouth.

"Hey Ka- WOAH-!" Quackity gasped at the sight, "SAPNAP!! GEORGE!! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE, YOU GOTTA PARTICIPATE IN THIS!!"

"Quackity!! Like it..? I didnt wanna hurt Dream but he liked it," Karl smiled as he looked over at the shorter but stayed sitting criss cross applesauce next to the panting Dream.

"Love it. Love it so much. You're doing so well, Dream!" Quackity nodded and than went to praise Dream.

"Woah- Karl, you did this?" Sapnap asked as he walked to Karl's side..

"Mhmm!!" Karl nodded with a smile.

"Fuck... That hot. You're being so good, Dream," Sapnap cursed as he checked Dream out.

"I gotta agree with you there. Fucking beautiful display your giving us, Dreamie," George nodded as he went infront of Dream's view.

"Such a good, boy for us, huh?" Quackity smiled as he unzilped his pants and slid off his jeans, immediately starting to jack off.

"Y-yes! Such a g-good- A-Ah~~!! boy for all of y-you!" Dream nodded repeatedly, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Karl! What does this do?" George asked as he motioned to the repeater.

"It changes the speed of the machine," Karl replied, not really thinking much of it.

George smirked before flicking the repeater, causing it to go faster. Dream cried out" strings of cuss words leaving his mouth as his tongue fell out his mouth and he panted like a dog.

"Color?" Sapnap asked.

"Green! Please!" Dream yelped.

Sapnap went back to stroking himself. George walked over to stand in front of Dream again.

"You're being so good for us, baby. I love you so much," George cooed as he unzipped his pants and began to stroke himself in front of Dream.

Karl was still sat on the ground but was now moaning as he pumped himself and was really close to his release.

"G-guys please- I- I need to-" Dream whined as he screwed his eyes shut.

"Go ahead, babe. Cum for us," Quackity encouraged.

As soon as those words flew into Dream's ears he lost it and moaned really loudly as he came all over the glass. The machine kept pounding into his ass and he quickly became overwhelmed. He whispered, asking for them to turn it off but none of them heard as they were chasing their own orgasms, or Karl's case, catching their breath after having came.

"RED!! OFF!! PLEASE TURN IT OFF! T-TOO MUCH!!" Dream cried out.

Karl jumped up and scrambled over the the repeater, break it which caused the machine to stop and die as it no longer had any power.

"Im sorry, baby. You did so good. How about we go take a bath and than we can cuddle all you want?" George apologized as he went around and helped Dream to his feet and helping him walk.

Dream nodded.

"Are you ok, Dream!? I'm sorry!" Karl asked as he ran to Dream's side.

"I'm ok, Karl.. Just got a little overstimulated. I just don't like getting overstimulated, you know that," Dream smiled weakly as he patted Karl's head.

Quackity picked up Dream's belongings that were scattered along the floor and than caught up with his boyfriends.

"We'll give you all the love and attention after a bath, babe," Sapnap smiled from the other side of Dream, having gone to help George keep Dream standing and walking.

Soooo.... How's that for my first smut? I don't know how I feel about it- anyway- hope you liked it. I know it's a little short compared to a lot of others but I literally know nothing about sex other than what I have read so- They will most likely get longer the more I write though!!


	3. Needy Much | Karlnapity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl gets all needy and begs for Quackity and Sapnap to fuck him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Double Penetration, Rough Sex, Praise, Sexy Aftercare

\- Requested by Guest (ayo) -

"Karl calm down," Quackity laughed as Karl was rushing to take his clothes off.

"Yeah babe. Wouldn't want you to get tok ahead of yourself, now would we?" Sapnap chuckled as he undid his belt.

Karl quickly shook his head but continued to take off his clothes.

"Lay down for us, baby," Sapnap ordered.

Karl quickly laid on his back and watched the two dom's undress in front of him.

Karl's eyes fluttered shut as Quackity leaned down and kissed him. The kiss was sweet and short, which Karl loved. Quackity then moved so he was leaning over Karl, one knee against Karl's crotch and leaned down to Karl's neck. Quackity tugged Karl's hair back till Karl's head was tilted back. Karl squeaked when Quackity pressed his lips against Karl's neck and sucked on his skin till he knew deep purple hickies would appear later. Sapnap had begun to travel his hand across Karl's body, moving Round Quackity's, while pocking and pinching skin causing Karl to squirm and giggle.

"Sap! You know I'm sensitive t-o to-touch!!" Karl giggled as he squirmed around under Quackity.

"Im well aware, princess," Sapnap hummed happily bathing in the moans Karl was giving them.

"You want my cock down your throat, princess? Hmm?" Quackity asked as he tugged Karl's hair a little before letting go and allowing Karl to sit up.

"Y-yes please!" Karl nodded quickly as he sat up on his knees.

Quackity practically tore his own pants and underwear off, his dick springing out of the restricting clothing and he stroked his dick to full erection. Karl moaned as Quqckity slid his cock into Karl's mouth. When Karl began to bob his head and swirl his tongue against Quackity's dick, he felt Sapnap crawl up behind him and begin to grind his own clothed cock against his ass while kissing gingerly onto Karl's back. Karl squeezed his eyes shut as Quackity forced a little more of his cock into his mouth.

"Karl, baby, your fucking mouth is fucking amazing," Quackity praised which led to Karl bring himself to take all of Quackity.

He sunk his head further down until Quackity almost bottomed out and choked slightly as it hit the back of his throat.

"Be careful, babe," Sapnap hummed as he kissed Karl's back once before taking his pants off.

Quackity's hands traveled down to Karl's hair and he helped Karl bob his head up and down his dick. Sapnap whispered something inaudible while squirting lube onto his fingers. Sapnap put two fingers into Karl's ass causing the brunette to moan loudly around Quackity's dick. It felt too unreal. He was being fingered open while recieving a blowjob. Karl started slowing down when Sapnap added a fourth a finger.

"Suck it, Babe," Quackity ordered, grabbing Karl's head and bringing it up and down his dick.

Karl moaned out, bobbing his head faster, breathing in all of Quackity's moans; seeming pleased with how he pleasured his partner. His thoughts were cut off when the four fingers were replaced with something bigger without warning making him gag a little harsher on Quackity's dick.

"You're doing fucking amazing, Karl," Sapnap praised as he slowly lowered himself into Karl's rectum.

"You think you can handle another on your lower end, baby?" Quackity asked as he pulled out, still very hard.

Karl nodded. Quackity went behind Karl and next to Sapnap. Karl was waiting with anticipation on all fours as Sapnap had stilled after bottoming out. Quackity slowly lowered himself into Karl's ass making the bottom moan out loudly. Once Quackity had settled in, they waited till Karl gave them the go. Once given the consent to move, they both started moving at different paces. Karl was moaning loudly and his arms were close to giving out.

"Feel so good baby," Sapnap grunted.

"Yes, so so good," Quackity moaned.

"T-there!! Holy Ahh~~ honk!! There pl-please!!" Karl screamed as one of the boys found his prostate.

Sapnap and Quackity had quickened there pace, not knowing which one of them had found his prostate.

"N-need to-" Karl whined.

"Go ahead baby. I'm so close as well and I'm sure Quackity is," Sapnap whispered in Karl's ear than began to nibble it for a second before sitting back up.

"Ahh~~!! H-holy- Ahh~~" Karl moaned as he came.

Sapnap and Quackity came at the same time with Karl. They stilled for a couple moments, than pulled out.

"Can we-... Cuddle..?" Karl breathed out.

"How about we shower first?" Sapnap glared playfully.

"I dunno, Sap. Im pretty tired. I agree with Karl," Quackity hummed.

"Nu-uh. I wont sleep with you guys while there's fun on the sheets. We are going to bath first and change the sheets. Then we can cuddle," Sapnap huffed.

"Mmm fine," Quackity grumbled, "C'mon Karl."

"Carry me?" Karl asked.

"Of course, princess," Sapnap laughed as he scooped Karl into his arms.

"Needy much, hmm?" Quackity joked.

"Oh shut up," Karl scoffed with an eye roll as he held back a laugh.

"You're too cute," Sapnap cooed.

I know these are short and rushed you dont gotta remind me ;-; Im still getting the hang of writing these-


	4. So Pretty | DreamNotNap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap hates how he looks. Dream and George know that. When they find that Sapnap had been getting not only hate comments but dono's about how they think he is ugly and fat, they show him how much they love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Soft Sex, Praise, Bottom!Sapnap, and of course the aftercare and the very very sexy consent (would do double penetration like asked but with this soft sex I don't think it would fit sorry)

\- Requested by Guest (me [Yes. That was what they used for a name it wasn't actually myself requesting this lol]) -

Sapnap was streaming with Dream and George. They were doing speedruns together and decided it was Sapnap's turn to stream. While he was gathering gold in the nether to trade with the piglins, a dono came in.

'Ew why do you have facecam on'

"Haha. Because people were requesting it," Sapnap smiled, ignoring how rude the comment was trying to be.

He ran to the crafting table and turned the ingots into to bars.

"Dream!! George!! Where are you two??" Sapnap yelled into the mic.

"Ouch dude!! We are fighting blaze right now," Dream replied.

"Im trading piglins right now. How much time we have?" Sapnap asked.

"We are at.. 9 minutes and 32 seconds," George muttered.

"We gotta hurry up than!!" Dream yelled.

'turn your face cam off you fat pig' A dono came in.

Sapnap's face faltered.

"Thanks for the 5 bucks..." Sapnap mumbled.

"Sapnap where are you?! We're waiting on the other side of the portal already!!" George yelled.

"Uh. Im coming!" Sapnap muttered as he collected the eyes and ran.

'Dude just stop streaming'

Another dono came in but Sapnap ignored it, pausing his game to turn dono's off.

'I dont know why George and Dream even hang out with you'

The dono read just before Sapnap turned the dono's off. He turned off his face cam as well which caused his supporters to ask if he's ok and became worried.

"Sapnap are you there?" George asked as he hit Sapnap's minecraft character.

"Sorry guys... I think I might end stream.." Sapnap mumbled under his breath.

"We never finished our speedrun!" Dream whined.

"Im sorry. I just don't think I wanna continue this stream," Sapnap apologized.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it," Dream sighed.

Sorry again. Im just tired all the sudden. Like im gonna pass out and I'm not feeling too well," Sapnap explained.

"Maybe you should try getting some sleep then. Bye chat!" George suggested.

"Cya chat," Dream exclaimed before him and George left the call.

"I'm gonna end here guys. Sorry we didn't finish the speedrun but im gotta go take care of myself. I'll see you guys next stream. I'll raid Tommy for you guys," Sapnap said before ending stream and did what he said, raided Tommy.

Sapnap logged off minecraft and left discord. He stood up from his desk and flopped down onto his bed and sighed. He hated how much hate comments affected his mood. He hated how people noticed how he looked based on his face only. He hated how he saw himself as ugly and fat just as those haters did. He hated that he always compared himself to George and Dream. He didn't know what Dream and Sapnap saw in him and was honestly thinking they only let him in on their relationship out of pity. It was his idea to keep their relationship a secret. He felt bad but didn't want them getting hate for dating a fatty.

"Sapnap? Are you ok?" George asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah. Im fine," Sapnap responded, though it was a little muffled as his head was buried in his pillow.

"Can we come in?" George asked.

'We? Oh. They're both here. Are they mad at me for ending the stream without us finishing? That would suck but probably.' Sapnap thought, thinking of literally every bad thing they could wanna talk about and not the good.

"I guess," Sapnap replied, shifting his head so he could see the door but stayed laying on the bed.

"Are you feeling okay, pandas? We saw the dono's on twitter," Dream asked.

'Jeez. Word spreads fast huh' Sapnap thought to himself.

"I'm fine. Just... I wish it didn't affect me so much," Sapnap sighed as he sat up to look at the two better.

"Im sorry about all the hate your getting, babe. Just know you are beautiful though. The people who are hating on you are just jealous," George hummed as he pulled Sapnap into a hug.

"Yeah? What could they be jealous of me for?" Sapnap mumbled, not thinking the other two heard him.

"Why don't we show you how beautiful you are?" Dream suggested making Sapnap go red.

George smirked before pulling the flustered ravenette into a loving soft kiss. The two were usually rough but tonight they would be soft and show their lover how much he meant to them. Once George disconnected their lips, Dream moved over and took Sapnap's pants off. He then pushed Sapnap down so that he was laying on his back comfortably.

"We both love how sensitive you thighs are. We both love how soft they are. And how much you squirm around when we plant hickies on them," Dream said as he kissed Sapnap's inner thigh after every sentence.

"D-dream-" Sapnap moaned out, embarrassed as he put his arms over his face to hide his blush.

"Nu-uh bubs. I wanna see your gorgeous face. Okay? Can you out your arms down for us, babe?" George smiled sweetly as he lightly tugged on Sapnap's arms but never pulled them away.

Sapnap reluctantly brought his arms down. 

"There's our beautiful boyfriend," George hummed happily before leaning down and pecking Sapnap's lips quickly.

"George- t-thats embarrassing," Sapnap mumbled, biting the inside of his lip slightly, "Can... Can you please touch me? Either of you?" Sapnap asked as both boys were now just staring at him in awe.

"Anything for out princess," Dream cooed before lubing up a finger and working one into Sapnap's ass.

Sapnap moaned and whined helplessly as the one finger was giving him the slightest friction he was wanting.

"Does that feel good, bubs?" Dream asked as he worked a second one in.

"Y-yes! God yes!" Sapnap nodded as he was finally getting what he wanted.

"Thats good, pandas. Very good," Dream smiled as he quickly added a third finger.

"Slow down, Dream. We aren't rushing today, are we?" George snapped.

"Oh- sorry. Didn't realize I was going so fast," Dream shrugged.

"Are you ready, pandas?" Dream asked as he rubbed Sapnap's back.

"Yes p-please," Sapnap said between moans as Dream was curling his fingers in his ass.

Dream pulled his fingers out and lubed up his dick then lifted Sapnap's legs up and over his shoulders and slowly entered Sapnap.

"You feel s-so good, pandas. So so pretty for us," Dream groaned out as he was slowly working his way into Sapnap.

"Yes. So so pretty. You know you're so pretty, right bubs?" George agreed as he swiped Sapnap's hair out his face despite how cute Sapnap looked with his hair covering half of his eyes.

"R-really?" Sapnap mumbled, once again embarassed.

"Yes pretty boy. You're so pretty and perfect for us," George nodded after pecking Sapnap's forehead.

Sapnap moaned at the name and Dream finally bottoming out. Dream waited until Sapnap nodded, giving him the go to start thrusting. Dream went a slow pace, though he would rather just fuck the boy till he couldn't walk properly for a week, he knew Sapnap needed the softness right now.

"You feel so- so good around m-me, pandas," Dream moaned as he slowly thrust in and out.

"Do you like that, pretty boy? Hmm?" George asked from the side of Sapnap as he stroked himself.

"Mhmm- a-are you not-?" Sapnap asked as he moaned music into his boyfriends ears.

"No no no. I don't wanna overwhelm you right now but I promise I'm getting as much out of it as usual, bubs. You look so fucking hot for us," George smiled as he continued to stroke himself.

"Are you s-sure?" Sapnap whispered over the soft grunts coming from Dream.

"Yes, pretty boy. Im sure," George assured the younger.

"I need- I n-need to-" Sapnap whined.

"You don't have to hold it, pandas. This is all for you," Dream hummed as he kelt his slow pace and was close to his own climax.

Sapnap moaned out louder than before as he came onto his chest. Dream came soon after and stilled inside of Sapnap. George stroked himself twice more. The sight of his two fucked out boyfriends are what sent him over and he cane into his hand, some spilling and dripping onto Sapnap's chest.

"How about we get cleaned up now, hmm?" Dream finally talked.

Sapnap nodded. Dream pulled out and wiped off his dick slightly before standing up and pulling on sweats quickly before picking Sapnap up, bridal style and walked him over to the bathroom to start the bath, leaving George to take off the dirty sheets and bring them to the bathroom.

Id say this one was pretty long!! I dunno if this is what you were looking for when requesting this but hopefully it was. 😅


	5. No more Virginity | Karlnapwastaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl has been in a relationship with Dream and Sapnap for a while but he had never had sex with them. Or anyone in fact. He was still a virgin. One day he decides he wants to change that so Dream and Sapnap show him how good sex feels. (I just wanted to try this ship and you never specified what ship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Bottom!Karl, Switch!Sapnap, First timing, Constant reassurance, Soft Sex, Praise (PLEASE SOMEONE REQUEST ANY SHIP WITH DEGRADATION OR LIKE- KINKS BECAUSE I WANNA TRY TO WRITE THEM LOL)

\- Requested by: linkinlogs -

We getting right into this one cause why not. Probably gonna be short but oh well.

"Are you sure you want this, Karl?" Dream asked as he was hovering over the brunette, tracing circles against his bare chest.

"Yes. Please. I- i want it," Karl begged.

"Ok then," Dream smiled before leaning down and capturing Karl's lips in his own.

Sapnap was sat next to Karl and was just playing with his hair, waiting for Dream to move. When Dream moved to the side to suck hickies into Karl's neck, Sapnap practically pounced on Karl and went to suck on Karl's left nipple while tugging on the right making Karl arch his back and immediately moan out loud.

"Sapnap. Be gentle. Its his first time, he isn't used to this," Dream scowled as he lightly hit the back of Sapnap's head.

"But I don't like going slow," Sapnap huffed.

"I'll tie you to a chair and make you watch instead of getting off," Dream deadpanned.

"Oh sure you will," Sapnap eye rolled playfully.

"Try me," Dream cocked an eyebrow with a smirk.

"... Ok ok I'll go gentle. I'll go gentle," Sapnap muttered, quickly out his hands in the air.

Dream nodded before going back to Karl's neck.

Sapnap lubed a finger and carefully slid one finger in.

"F-feels weird!" Karl moaned out.

"Do you want to stop?" Dream asked, sitting up as Sapnap froze his movements.

"N-no... Keep going..." Karl mumbled.

Dream nodded and kissed Karl's forehead before tracing around Karl's nipples.

"I promise it will feel good soon, baby," Sapnap said as he worked the one finger in.

"D-Dream..? Can you-... Can you do what Sapnap did... Earlier..? It- it felt good..." Karl asked throughout soft moans.

"Oh? Sure I can, princess," Dream hummed.

He licked the right one and grazed his teeth against it every now and then while twisting and pulling the left lightly.

Sapnap added a second finger and began scissoring.

"A-ah~ feels- s-so..." Karl panted.

"Good? Bad?" Sapnap asked as he started to curl his fingers.

"G- gah~~ good-" Karl moaned in pleasure.

"That's good," Dream whispered as he lifted his head away from Karl, "Is he ready?"

"I would say so but I wanna make sure he is sure," Sapnap responded as he stilled the three fingers inside Karl's ass.

"Y-yes.. Please... I want- I want to..." Karl whined.

"Ok. Get on all fours, darling," Sapnap smiled as he patted Karl's lower stomach lightly.

Karl gave a questioning look.

"He means on your knees and hands, babe. Like a dog," Dream wheezed.

Karl made an 'o' with his mouth and then turned around so he was on his stomach then lifted uo so he was on his hands and knees.

"Thanks babe, you doing so well," Sapnap praised as he lubed up his dick.

"Do you know what a blowjob is?" Dream asked.

"Duh. I'm not completely oblivious, Dream," Karl scoffed playfully.

"Do you think you can give me one whilst Sappy fucks you?" Dream asks.

Karl bites his bottom lip.

"Not gonna lie, that would be pretty hot. Why not?" Karl shrugs.

"Are you sure? This is your first time. I dont wanna overwhelm you," Dream asks for permission once more.

"Im sure, Dream. I'll tap you or something if it becomes too much..." Karl nodded.

"Ok than," Dream smiles.

Sapnap slowly entered Karl which surprised the brunette and he moaned out at the sudden intrusion. As Sapnap was bottoming out finally, Dream had slid halfway into Karl's mouth while stroking the other half.

"All you gotta do is lick and suck on it, babe," Dream moaned out.

Karl nodded as best as he could and began to kitten lick it, not really knowing what he was doing but it seemed to satisfy Dream. Sapnap had begun to thrust in and out at a steady pace that wasn't too fast or two slow. Karl was in pure bliss. Dream started rocking back and fourth slightly into Karl's mouth when Karl had lost the mind control to function properly to think. Karl had lost his composure quickly and quickly reached his climax. Dream and Sapnap pulled out when he did.

"D-did... Did I do so-something wrong..?" Karl asked, knowing they did not release yet.

"No baby. We just dont wanna overwhelm you. Don't worry. We will take care of ourselves. Lets get you cleaned up for now though, shall we?" Sapnap hummed.

(Welp- it is short. Oops! lol anyways- im posting so much- didnt think I would-)


	6. My Princess and My Brat | Karlnapity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity was being bad. He was teasing Karl all day and told him if he ever told Sapnap that he would punish the brunette. So... Karl being the scaredy cat of punishment from Quackity... He never told Sapnap. But Sapnap found out when he walked in on Quackity teasing the shit out Karl and decided to punish Quackity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Bottom!Karl, Switch!Quackity, Top!Sapnap, Sapnap is dominating as hell, Praise (only to Karl), Pet Names, light bondage, begging, slut shaming, crying, teasing, choking, orgasm delay, talks of a ball gag for literally two sentences. (not comfy with spanking for some reason :/ sorry)

\- Requested by afticenti and Space_Greek -

(You had similar requests so I put them together lol)

Karl and Quackity were home alone while Sapnap was at work. Quackity was really really horny paragra . He could have just waited for Sapnap to get home but he couldn't wait that long so he decided to torture Karl for his own pleasure.

\--

"Quackity? W-what are you doi- ah~! D-doing..?" Karl moaned out with a shaky breath as he woke up to Quackity pinning him to the bed, sucking and biting marks into Karl's neck.

"Ahh. Be a good boy," Quackity hushed Karl before going back to marking up the brunette.

"W-wha- Quackity- you k-know we arent supposed t-to do this without ah~ Sapnap.." Karl squeaked as he tried his hardest not to moan but some still slipped.

"Yup. And that's why you are not telling Sapnap about what we did today. He won't know," Quackity hummed against Karl's skin.

"B-but Quackity-" Karl moaned as he weighed under Quackity.

"Come on Karl~ you know you like breaking the rules as well~" Quackity laughed as he brought one of his hands to trace unded Karl's chin.

"B-but that's when Sapnap is here," Karl whined as Quackity had stopped giving him friction despite him not wanting to admit he liked it.

"Ah! See! You do like it! And besides. If you tell Sapnap, I will personally punish you, babe," Quackity chuckled lowly.

Karl whimpered at the use of dominant tone from Quackity. Than Quackity just got up to leave the room.

"W-what are you- Quackity you never-" Karl gasped as he quickly sat up and tripped out of bed.

"I know. I will have fun with you but not until I want to again," Quackity hummed, booping Karl's nose and then leaving Karl in the room, his hair all disheveled and his neck all red, soon to be purple hickies.

Quackity waited an hour till he got Karl pinned to a wall. Sapnap arrived home ten minutes prior.

"Q-Quackity- I was-" Karl gasped as his back hit the wall.

"Shush, Karlos. You can finish it later ok? Just be quiet. I don't want you alarming Sapnap, got it?" Qauckity whispered huskily in Karl's ear.

Karl whimpered as he nodded. Quackity leaned over and sucked a hickey into Karl's neck and pressed a knee into his crotch. Karl moaned out at that which caused Quackity to immediately stop and place a hand over Karl's mouth.

"Shush, Karl. Do you want him to catch us?" Quackity whispered.

Karl shook his head.

"Okay then be quiet. Or do I have to get a ball gag on you?" Quackity hummed, lowering his hand.

"N-no sir-" Karl whispered as he shook his head again.

"Good boy," Quackity smiled before going back to stripping Karl.

He took his own shirt and belt off and then kept teasing Karl by circling his finger around Karl's hole, inserting it at random times but then immediately having pulled it out after.

"Q-Quackity! Pl-please- I cant-! I cant take it-!" Karl whined.

"Shut up. I will get to fucking you once I feel like it," Quackity hummed.

"Please- you've been teasing me for twenty minutes- Quac-" Karl cried as tears began rolling down his face from the lack of stimulation.

"Ok, and? You get everything you want from Sap so I think its only fair I get to tease you as Sappy does to me," Quackity shrugged.

"Please- Q-Quackity I'm not- I'm not used to this-" Karl sobbed.

It felt good but he didn't like the constant hope of being fucked then him just ripping his finger back out. Then the door opened. Quackity quickly pulled away from Karl. Karl stood there silently, tears still falling every now and then, as he covered his lower parts in embarrassment.

"What the hell?? Quackity is this your doing? Why are you taunting Karl? He's a princess who does not deserve punishment. What is your explanation?" Sapnap asked, his arms crossed.

"Uhh- I thought- I wanted to- uhm-" Quackity stumbled over his words.

Sapnap tsked and walked to the two.

\--

"Sapnap!! This isn't fair!!" Quackity whined as he tugged at the restraints keeping his arms above his head and connected to the bed frame.

"Of course it's fair, slut. Our little princess did not deserve a punishment. I am punishing you because you gave him a punishment that wasn't deserved," Sapnap sighed as he was fingering a moaning Karl open on the bed next to Quackity.

"Sapnap please let me touch one of you! I wanna be involved!" Quackity grunted as he pulled the restraints more, red lines forming around his wrists.

"No. This is your punishment and you're going to take it like a good boy," Sapnap shook his head before muttering a 'color?' quickly.

"Green. Green," Quackity responded twice.

Karl moaned out when Sapnap had replaced his fingers with his dick.

"Does that feel good, princess?" Sapnap asked lovingly as he kissed the brunette's forehead.

"Mmm-!! Yes-! Amazing--" Karl moaned in ecstasy. 

"Good," Sapnap grunted as he began to slowly thrust in and out.

"Sap! I wanna touch one of you!" Quackity huffed from his spot on the bed.

"One sec, darling," Sapnap hummed as he pulled out, making Karl whine.

He crawled over to Quackity and grabbed his throat, choking him slightly.

"Hey for it. Make it so you actually deserve to be treated as a good boy. Prove to me you can be a good boy. Or else I'm finishing off me and Karl and you wont be able to get off," Sapnap demanded.

"Please Sapnap! I'll be good! I'll be a good boy I promise!" Quackity begged.

"Hmm. Maybe if Karl is fine with it," Sapnap shrugged, letting go of Quackity's neck and turning to the brunette who was still regaining his breath.

Karl nodded so Sapnap turned back to untie Quackity from the bed but kept his hands together.

"W-wha-?" Quackity breathed as he found Sapnap left the rope tying his hands together.

"Cant have you touching, slut," Was all Sapnap said before pulling Quackity over and immediately prepping him.

"Karl. How do you feel about giving him a blowjob while I fuck him?" Sapnal asked as he slipped a second finger in almost instantly.

"Uhm- i- it's fine. Why?" Karl nodded.

"Because I wanted to make sure my princess would be ok with it before making you suck his dick," Sapnap smiled.

Karl covered his face with his hands as he blushed darkly and muttered something the other two did not hear.

"You think you're prepped enough, whore?" Sapnap asked after a couple minutes of fingering Quackity.

Despite Sapnap loving to degrade and be really dominate, he never wanted to hurt his lovers so he always checked with them before doing something.

"Y-yes! Please! Need- need you inside m-me!" Quackity begged.

Sapnap chuckled as he lubed up his dick, looking over at a very patient Karl who was sat, waiting till he was given the go. Quickity sat on his knees and Sapnap slid inside the boys' ass. Once he was bottomed out, Karl was given the go to suck Quackity off. He laid down and wrapped his mouth around Quackity's mouth, immediately sucking and twirling his tongue around Quackity's dick, hallowing his cheeks every now and then.

"Oh my go-god this feels f-fucking amazing," Quackity moaned.

"Oh yeah? Hear that, princess? He's satisfied with your blowjob. Good job, baby boh," Sapnap praised Karl as he thrust upwards into Quackity, causing Quackity to unintentionally thrust uo into Karl's mouth, his dick hitting the back of Karl's throat as he went balls deep.

Karl moaned at that which sent shivers down Quackity's dick. Quackity was shaking from the stimulation and pleasure. He was quick to need to cum from Karl literally swallowing around his dick. He would normally pull Karl off and punish him for that but he was the one being pu ished at the moment so he couldn't.

"S-Sapnap- I'm gonna- I need to- please-" Quackity moaned.

"Nu-uh. Not until Me and Karl come. Bad boy's dont get to cum first. Im gonna untie you now, but 'only' so you can jerk Karl off. Nothing else, got it, slut?" Sapnap whispered into Quackity's ear.

Quackity nodded so Sapnap untied Quackity before going back to thrusting inside Quackity. Quackity brought his hands down to Karl's dick and grabbed ahold of it then began to pump it. Karl gasped and pulled off Quackity's dick as he mewled.

"It's alright, princess. I told him to. Go back to what you were doing, gorgeous," Sapnap hummed.

Karl blushed darker if that was even possible as he went back down onto Quackity's dick. He moaned very loudly on Quackity's dick as he came. Quackity quickly pulled his hands away after Karl had cane as to not get into more trouble. Karl pulled off Quackity's dick with a pop sound.

"S-Sapnap! I dont th-think I can hold it much l-longer!" Quackity cried.

"Just a few more seconds, babe. Im so close now. We can cum together," Sapnap grunted as he quickened his thrusts, now not having to worry about hurting Karl.

"Ok go ahead," Sapnap groaned as he became to spill his seed into Quackity.

Quackity moaned out as he came as well with the feeling of being filled. Sapnap pulled out and pulled both boy's to his side.

"You two did so well," Sapnap mumbled as he kissed both their foreheads, both having passed out after cumming. Something they did often.


	7. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please red (:

Hi!! So I found I was uncomfy doing top Karl and bottom George- i dont know why its just so hard for me to write- i started one request and made karl a ton sub instead of a normal top but that is probs gonna be the only top Karl I will do... Uh- the one request that requested Karl top but is soft, i am fine with that just not dominating too karl- with George it just feels... Weird? I will only write him bottom when its dnf but other than that it is really weird and hard for me to write- keep that in mind for when you request please lmao. I will try to do the requests with the top and bottom requests but please dont be mad if I decide to not write it.


End file.
